


Intricacy of the Virtuous

by reyypalpatine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sad, Shame, Slow Burn, The villian and the princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyypalpatine/pseuds/reyypalpatine
Summary: Where a PRINCESS joins the FIRST ORDER; slowly falling for a COMMANDER while LOSING HER MORALS.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> For what I know was that I was the looming shadow of his. However, he was not mine. For the mere name he had rid himself was coming back to haunt him. 
> 
> Finally. 
> 
> His weakness is going to be my upbringing and I am going to take the throne I so rightfully deserve. Thank you, Ben Solo.

**BEFORE YOU CONTINUE** reading;

 **1 |** This story is slow-paced to establish a   
story and character arc. This _isn't_ your  
_stereotypical_ "princess being forced to  
engage the bad guy or marry him." There  
actually isn't any marriage or engagement  
between Kylo Ren and the reader. I  
initially made this decision to make the  
story less about trying to build a romantic  
relationship and more about your journey  
with Ren. Giving time to allow the reader  
to put themselves in an emotional  
disposition first. 

**2 |** I know you might be thinking "then this  
isn't a x reader" which is totally  
understandable. I do plan for Kylo Ren  
and the reader to have a certain  
connection, but with the story being  
progressively slow. It lets you, the reader,  
decide what you feel as the story  
continues. This is an "x reader" and at a  
certain point there will be a more enticing  
relationship between the two.

 **3 |** In actuality it is my first time writing a   
story where the reader and the character  
will not engage in any romantic activity  
rapidly. I know that it can be painstakingly  
slow for most readers, but please trust the  
process. I can't promise there will be any  
romance is many chapters to come, yet I  
plan for other aspects to be implemented   
so you can be engaged in the plot of the  
story as well as the development of your  
sentiment for Kylo Ren.

4 | Also POVS **switch** through the story.  
However it _only switches for the reader_  
between 1st person and 3rd person POVS. 

\- | With all that out of the way thank you for  
taking the time to read or check out this  
story. Enjoy.

 **HEED WITH CAUTION** before continuing;

If you don't enjoy reading about **violence** , **abuse** , **profanity** , **homicidal thoughts** , and **sexual activity**.

This story is not for you. I recommend you search for other reader-friendly authors that have amazing content. :)


	2. Principium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last word of caution. This chapter contains mentions of violence such as blood, gore, and murder.

_Breathe._

_What's all that noise?_

"Help! Oh god someone help!"

_Mom?_

I blinked trying to recollect myself while another bloodcurdling scream shattered my eardrums. I gazed towards my lightsaber grabbing it and rushing towards my parents room. I stood astonished to find no guard in sight. I pushed passed the ivory doors looking at my parents in front of me, my father already drenched in his own blood that dripped onto the floor from his neck; slain by a man in all black. An angel of death.

"Run, run!" my mother sobbed.

I cried trying to move, yet my feet stayed planted, watching him kill her within the next breath I took. His eyes looked up at mine, my ears blocked out all sound and my eyes became blurred. Until I saw his one of his last thoughts; a thought that replayed on repeat. My vision becoming blackened at the second the last I heard was the hum of a lightsaber and the last I saw was the purple light it emitted.

"Princess! Are you alright?"

I blinked, feeling a warm liquid run down my hands. I focused my eyes on them to see a warm thick red substance. Blood.

_What have I done?_

I looked up to see a dead man in front of me. A hole piercing through his chest as his eyes remained wide almost with surprise.

_Who was he? Why did I-? Did I kill him?_

I glanced at the shining metal that was laid beside me. My lightsaber.

"Get her out of here and into the safe room."

"Come on, Princess, you're not safe here."

I felt my body being moved, my feet following along. I looked up at the guard; searching for an answer.

"Did I kill him?" I blurted.

The guard looked down at me, his eyes giving me a pitiful look.

"Don't worry about that, Princess. The prince should be here shortly."

 **SITTING—** down with two guards guarding the outside of the safe room, leaving me alone with my bloody hands and feverish thoughts. Taking the time to collect myself. To realize what just occurred and what I had done. I kept trying to gather my memory of the event however with each piece of intel I gathered the more meticulous it became to even gather the whole story. Only one thing was certain.

I heard a loud bang and a cold breeze enter the room. I found my brother in front of quickly, eyes bloodshot.

"Y/n! Thank the stars you're safe." my brother wrapped his arms tightly around me while his wife followed behind.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Where's—,"

My lips quivered trying to tell my brother what had occurred. Finally telling him or rather anyone what I had done.

"They died."

I felt tears cascade down my face as I tried to say the next words that were bound to fall out of my lips.

"And I murdered the man who took their lives."

He gaped at me in consternation before looking straight at me reassuringly, "hey, hey it's alright. You did it to save yourself. That man was a monster, okay, I know you didn't mean to, but you had to."

"You did nothing wrong, princess." his wife crouched down beside me.  
  
I shut my eyes, this is not what I stood for. I promised that I would not take a life. _No, no._ That man was vicious and he would have committed heinous actions towards the people of Ulrum. _Lies._ Did they even mean to harm you? Yes, they did. Did they? Or am I too scared to admit it felt relieving- _no_ they were a horrible person and I was justified in taking their life. It felt natural. Just **shut it**. I avenged my parents and secured the safety of the kingdom. I am a good person.

"Princess?" 

_Monster_.

No. No. No. I'm a princess not a monster.

Not a monster.


	3. Virago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —a woman of masculine strength or spirit; a female warrior.

**_GASPING—_** awake, your nightgown clinging onto your sweat-stained skin, taking in deep breaths to calm down your racing heart. 

The nightmare slowly receding from your head. The same nightmare you'd have annually since the death of your parents. You used to cry the first few years since it happened; this usually entailed your brother and a few guards barging into your sleeping chambers to ensure you were out of harms way. Afterwards you learned to control your emotions calming down right as you woke up from your terror.

It was more of a replayed memory than that of a nightmare.

You saw how his eyes began to water before you saw a vision, or what you assumed to be a thought of his, of Ulrum. Ulrum wasn't bright anymore, the smoke from the fire pervaded the air staining the blue sky, children covered in dirt, sulking and bruised eyes of those who were tired. Then it would abruptly cut to your lightsaber impaling his body, glancing up to see his wide eyes. It was the same nightmare every time so you learned to remove any sentiment each time it happened. It's been a decade there was nothing left for you to do. You couldn't save him anymore, or help his tormented mind.

All you could do was place your lightsaber in the kingdom's archives along with the numerous amount of family heirlooms and peace treaty documents.

When you had first done this it pained you. The bright purple lightsaber you once wielded with a passion to become a Jedi; has never been touched since that day. Your brother tried reasoning with you, wanting you to have the lightsaber in hand for occurrences where your life depended on it. Nonetheless the last you both talked about it was when you screamed at him that you never wanted to touch that saber again.

He didn't want to find out why you didn't want to wield the lightsaber anymore. For he didn't want to ruin the relationship you had with him.

"Princess?"

"Come in," you sighed, fixing up your pillows along with wiping your forehead.

"King Ensis-,"

You interrupted the maid, "what is it this time?"

"King E-Ensis wants to let you know of the festival. If you would like to join him and the queen." the maid stammered.

"I will, thank you for letting me know." you bluntly spoke.

The maid staring at you, not sure if your answer was genuine.

You huffed quietly, "I'll be down in a moment."

The maid bowed, leaving your quarters. You opened the doors to the balcony, staring out at the bustling festival that the kingdom held every five years. This year it was dedicated to honor the tenth year since the previous king and queen's death. You saw all the people cheering and singing; with the children running around waving around small flags. The sight made your eyes blister, going back inside with the doors shut in front of you.

You rummaged through your closet searching for the lilac purple gown that was solely worn during special occasions: much like the festival. You admired the small butterflies that trickled down the bottom of the gown. It was a certainly the most stunning dress that a princess could own. You prepared yourself, putting on a sheer coat on top of the gown, before heading down to the entrance of the castle.

"Ah, Y/n, ready to head off?" Ensis chirped.

"Let's get going." You passed by him, walking forward with a guard stuck to your side. "I'll be alright." you said, waving your hand away.

"Princess, you're brother requests that I stand by you." the guard dismissed your request.

"My people will do no harm." you argued. "Go protect the king as he is of more value."

"Princess,"

"Do I have to report you? You will obey my orders even if my brother requests you to do so. Do I make myself clear?" you sneered, stopping right in your tracks.

"Yes, Princess." the guard kept quiet, moving behind you instead making sure to keep a safe distance. 

You gazed around looking at the citizens gaze at you in awe. The mothers telling their young daughters to catch a glimpse of the princess in a beautiful lilac gown. You saw their young doe eyes shine with amazement seeing the gold crown on your head.

"Are you a real Princess?"

You gazed down to find a young girl touching on the fabric of your dress. You studied how her small fingers traced and outlined the small flowers on the gown before she stared up at you.

"As real as I can be." you told her tenderly, grabbing her small hand, you twirled her watching her face beam brightly. You let go of her hand and she runs off boasting of her encounter.

Keeping a steady pace, you walked through the festival with your brother behind you. As you walked by you watched the people stare frightened towards you afraid to confront you at all. You didn't blame them for you didn't have the best demeanor and they already had stories about you ever since you remained isolated inside the castle only walking out of your balcony every now and then.

Your chambermaids usually gossiped openly about all the rumors that passed through the kingdom about you.

How ever since your parents died, you have turned to the dark side and your brother had to keep you hidden so that you were not seen possessing the force or how you transform into an alien at nightfall; meaning you had no title rights to being the Princess of Ulrum. There were many more however many found them to be too outlandish.

"Come on, lift your spirit, sister. These are your people looking up to you. The very same people who you promised mother and father to care for when you grew up." Ensis stood beside you.

"Do not guilt trip me, Ensis." you warned him.

"You hardly ever go out of the castle walls. They haven't seen you in eight years and once you finally are out you look aggravated." Ensis said.

You gazed towards his wife trying to get Ensis to shut his mouth. Ensis huffed, "The least you can do is smile."

"Ensis." his wife scolded.

Ensis kept pushing it, "mom and dad were never like this they were so jubilant and open towards their people." 

"And guess where that got them, Ensis? Six feet underground. Do not dare to compare me to them, Ensis. They showed love and all they got in return was a casket with their name engraved in gold."

"I--,"

"I will not walk around and look pretty just so you can look like the king with a perfect family! And this is the last time you'll tell me to act more like father and mother. I do not want to look frail like they did!" you seethed. The once loud, cheerful festival grew quiet upon the roar of your voice.

"You're bleeding." Ensis's wife went close to you grabbing her handkerchief, holding it up to your bloody nose. You sighed letting her help you while you looked around to see people gaze at you in horror like you had done something unspeakable. You took a deep breath, "just take me home." 

"Yeah, lets head back." she agreed, giving you a soft grin.

 _NIGHTFALL—_ ensued and a menace has begun to threaten the lives of your people.

Harrowing screams of people requesting mercy upon their souls. Your eyes shot open peering out the balcony finding smoke accompanied by bright orange flames trailing very close to the castle. You rushed out of bed quickly placing on some appropriate attire before running to your brother's quarters.

”Help! _Oh god someone help!"_

"Mom!" you shouted, recognizing the voice you hadn't heard in years.

You felt uneasy hearing the sound of her voice. Your heart pulsating in hope as well as apprehensiveness, yet you didn't question the existence of your mother's voice only focusing on the idea of seeing her again. You were so close to their room perhaps this time you could save them.

” _Help! Oh god someone help!"_

"Please, don't hurt them!" you begged, your heart racing as you finally reached for the door before being yanked back.

"Princess, they're alright! We need to get you to safety immediately!"

You blinked trying to process what was happening. The smoke penetrating your airway, you realized what was occurring finally being brought back into the real world.

You writhed attempting to release yourself from the grip they had on you. "Release me immediately or I'll have your head hung up on my wall!" you yelled, kicking the guard back, continuing to hear the agonizing yells outside the castle walls.

You ran out ignoring the shouts of the guards asking you to stop, yet you couldn't your feet carried you to the kingdom's archives instinctively. Only feeling your body tug towards whatever it was seeking. The shouts of the guards became muffled as you went into the archives. Your eyes focusing on the bright glimmer. A glimmer you knew all too well.

_A hole piercing through his chest as his eyes remained wide almost with surprise._

_Who was he? Why did I-? Did I kill him?_

_I glanced at the shining metal that was laid beside me. My lightsaber._

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

"No, not you again." you closed your eyes, wincing at the aching headache that erupted. 

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

_**Do it.** _

You forced your eyes open starting to listen to what the voice asked for. Grabbing a hold of your lightsaber. The headache suddenly disappearing; a certain rush crawling through your veins. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down your senses.

"No." you gasped, shaking; dropping the lightsaber.

Beginning to feel that same urge you felt ten years ago. The one that caused you to murder a man. Throughout all this time you've attempted to avoid the sickening thirst to create destruction.

"Not now. You have to do this for _them_." you murmur, grasping the lightsaber from the ground. Rushing out of the castle pushing past the guards who chased after you.

You were greeted with burning buildings, an army of stormtroopers; the scent of burning flesh perfuming the air.

"What have you done Ensis?" you gaped, looking at all the damage and the bodies on the ground. You were certain this attack was for no reason whatsoever or done to force the kingdom to support the First Order. Ever since your parents had passed away most trade was cut off to hide in the system. Especially during the war.

A figure in all black walked forward.

You recognized the infamous figure, a sense of dread filled your body knowing that something had gone horribly wrong. 

"Release my people immediately, Ren." you demanded.

"The King and Queen of Ulrum have done no harm to your empire. We remain neutral in this war." you argued, raising your voice feeling your hand tightly grip the lightsaber keeping your finger on the trigger.

He steadily walked closer to you. You stayed still showing no fear as in the matter of seconds he stood only a foot from you. A tension starting to brew between your bodies.

"Your brother has failed to inform you of your support for the Resistance. He has been providing aid in many forms for their cause." Kylo informed you.

You hadn't known _that_.

"And now your people will pay for it." Kylo stepped closer. "I'd prefer to eliminate your brother, but you will do just fine, Princess." his breathy voice echoed.

You turned on your lightsaber and promptly heard the clashing of his luminous red lightsaber. You became distraught realizing that you hadn't even touched your lightsaber in years; now you were dueling a very powerful, malicious man that had a strong influence in the galaxy. You needed time to come cope with the fact that your very last breath might be taken tonight. At the very least in an effort to protect your kingdom.

"Pitiful effort to save your damn self." Kylo taunted, pushing you back causing you to drop your saber.

You coughed standing up and grabbing the lightsaber before Kylo Ren had the chance to kill you. Add you to his collection of bodies. You felt the burning beam come close to your skin before you placed your lightsaber in front of your body preventing contact. You gritted your teeth tripping Kylo Ren from his feet making him stumble. You stood up, your vision beginning to blur, a numbing sensation trailing at your fingertips.

You placed your hand up grabbing rubble from the demolished building; tossing it towards Ren's direction yet he put his hand out stopping the stone from colliding with his body. You felt the pressure of his force grapple with yours; you discarded the debris now focusing on combatting Ren up close. You ran towards him your lightsaber humming loudly. Your sight began to clear up giving you an easier field of vision.

Until you felt your body being pushed back into the ground. A throbbing headache emerging; your lightsaber turned off on the ground meters away from you. You stared at it and back at the approaching Kylo Ren. This was it. The end of you and your fight.

His lightsaber was now dangerously close to your neck.

He did not take the chance to finish you off, at least not yet. You could sense his gaze burn into your skull.

"Ah!" you screeched, a headache worse than the previous one, recognizing the unique pain. "Get out of my head!" you begged, wanting the agonizing pain to leave, and instead be replaced with your impending doom. Ren removed himself from the confines of your brain letting you regain yourself.

"You have become fortunate enough to be spared." Kylo spat. "Snoke has a proposition for you." Kylo turned off his lightsaber, showing mercy due to your circumstance.

"In order for your people to live. You must join the First Order under my orders." Kylo sneered, angered at the baggage Snoke had given him.

"You will leave them and the kingdom alone?"

"As long as you accept _his_ offer." 

"What could the Supreme Leader possibly want with me, Ren?" you questioned, rapidly irritating the commander. 

"You're an advantage for him." Ren said.

You laughed in surprise knowing that a mere princess was no advantage.

"Must I remind you that within a swift snap of my fingers. I'd have you and your people on executed." Ren warned, bending his knees so he was at eye level with you. "Is that what you want, _Princess_?" Kylo leered, his hand reaching out for your face. The cool sensation of his leather gloves coming in contact with your warm cheek. You shuddered softly, embarrassed feeling as if you'd succumbed to his very touch.

Kylo stood back up his hand held up in front of the stormtroopers, the other extended out towards you.

You bit your lip, wondering if you were ready to make a decision. You were not sure if you wanted to submit to another ruler. It was very unusual for a princess to fall into these circumstances unless she was married off or overthrown– nonetheless it was not just the fact you were to be submissive to a man who you had barely met. Yet you couldn't help but want to submit.

_For them. For my people._

You placed your hand out, hesitantly, feeling your throat tighten in excitement you couldn't help looking away feeling guilt consume your body before sensing the touch of his gloved hand engulf your tingling fingers and delicate palm.


End file.
